XSL Transformations (XSLT) is a language that allows a skilled developer to specify operations to create Extensible Markup Language (XML) documents from other XML documents. XSLT itself is expressed in XML and has a complex syntax. The specification for XSLT version 2.0 available from W3C is over 350 pages of mostly single-spaced text, and many books have been published about XSLT. While powerful, the features of XSLT can be difficult to learn and use for those who seek to work with XML documents.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.